Candi Milo
Candi Milo (born January 9, 1961) is an American voice actress. She has voiced various characters on many animated series including Tiny Toon Adventures, The Replacements, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Cow and Chicken, Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron, W.I.T.C.H., Maya & Miguel, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, My Life as a Teenage Robot, and Codename: Kids Next Door. Early life and career Candyce Anne Rose Milo was born in Palm Springs, California,1 however shortly after her family moved to San Jose, where she attended the all-girls Presentation High School. Her father, Tony Migliaccio was a child actor who changed his name to Milo when he started playing adult roles. Her first appearance on stage was with her father at Turk Murphy's in 1964, where they sang Me and My Shadow together. By the time Milo was eleven, she was participating in children's musical theater.2 In 1977, she began singing in theme park attractions, most notably at Disneyland in Anaheim and afterwards started appearing in roles in movies and television series such as Gimme a Break!, Knots Landing, and Perfect Strangers. Milo was also a member of "The Mighty Carson Art Players"" on The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson. She accidentally got into voice over after singing on stage. She was signed by The William Morris Agency for voice acting, which was initially disappointing to her because Milo originally wanted a singing career but settled with a voice over career.2 Milo's first voice role was Sweetie Pie in Tiny Toon Adventures in 1990. She later played Lonette, an attractive animated waitress; Bob, a member of Holli Would's gang of goons who was a crossdresser and other characters in Cool World in addition to feeding lines to the other actors.1 She went on to be very active in cartoons, voicing Pakka in Cro, Ann Gora in Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron, Little Red Riding Hood in 2 Stupid Dogs, and the main characters' Mom, who was an unseen character and their teacher in Cow and Chicken. Later she replaced Christine Cavanaugh as the voice of Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory in 2001, when Ms. Cavanaugh retired from voice acting for personal reasons, and Milo voiced Dexter to the end of the show. Her other voice credits include Snap from ChalkZone, The Flea on ¡Mucha Lucha!, and the title character in the U.S. version of the 2003 Astro Boy (Tetsuwan Atomu) series. From 2003-09, she did the voice of Dr. Nora Wakeman in My Life as a Teenage Robot. For this role, she was subsequently nominated for the Annie Award in 2004 and 2005.3 During this time, the actress also voiced the Ophelia Ramirez in The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Irma Lair in W.I.T.C.H., Zadavia in Loonatics Unleashed, as well as Coco, Madame Foster and Cheese in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Milo says that when creating a unique voice the artist's drawings speak to her and that she prides herself on creating "a full life" for each character.2 In October 2015, she made her return to the stage, playing the role of Grandmama Addams in the 3-D Theatricals' version of The Addams Family.4 Personal life A single mother who has never married, she lives in the Silverlake suburb of Los Angeles with her daughter . Filmography * 2 Stupid Dogs - Little Red Riding Hood, Mama Bear, Female Platypus * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Nick Dean * Aladdin - Thundra * All Grown Up! - Justin, Brianna and Amelia * American Dragon: Jake Long - Wudgya * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster - Madam Mousey * The Angry Beavers - Tanya Goode * The Ant Bully - Nurse #3 * Astro Boy (English dub) - Astro Boy, Kennedy * As Told by Ginger - Claire Gripling * Baby Felix & Friends - Skippy * Baten Kaitos Origins - Almarde * Batman Beyond - Nicole (Ep. "Dead Man's Hand") * Big Top Scooby-Doo! - Jean * Breadwinners - Roni (Ep. "Pizzawinners") * Bob and Margaret – Rachel (Ep. "Problems") * Bubble Guppies - Elderly Crab (Ep. "Come to Your Senses!"), additional voices * The Buzz on Maggie - Chip, Mrs. Wingston * Captain Planet and the Planeteers - Betty Jean (Ep. "Going Bats, Man") * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall - Dexter, Coco, Cheese * ChalkZone - Snap * Chowder - Frog Lady, Chicken Lady, Rosemary, Big Food, Droopy Faced Lady, Eagle, Girl, Gyoza, Sexy Lady Voice, Rake, additional voices * Clifford's Puppy Days - Nina's Mother, Hester, Gray Puppy * Codename: Kids Next Door ''- Henrietta Von Marzipan, Mrs. Betty Gilligan, Lydia (Grandma) Gilligan, Leaky Leona, Lasso Lass, Miss Goodwall, Edna Jucation, Heli-Teacher, Madam Margaret and one of the Girl Squad * ''Cool World - Lonette, Bob * Cow and Chicken - Mom, Teacher * Cro - Nandy * Curious George - Mrs. Quint * Darkwing Duck - Duck Ling, Lamont, Additional voices * Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter (Seasons 3-4) * Dissidia Final Fantasy - Shantotto * Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy - Shantotto * Duck Dodgers - Rikki Roundhouse (Ep. "The Menace of Maninsuit") * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera - Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo * Fanboy and Chum Chum - Lupe, Cher Leader, Madame LaVache, Ms. Olive, Francine, Lunch Lady Cram and Marsha * Final Fantasy X/Final Fantasy X-2 - Dona, Lucil, Pacce * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Madame Foster, Coco, Cheese, Crackers, Additional Voices * Gravity Falls - Additional Voices * Groovy Girls - Gwen, Daphne, Kendra, Abuela, and others * Hey Arnold! - Charice, Parrot * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Nick Dean, Britanny, PJ * Johnny Bravo - Helga (Ep. "To Helga and Back") * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil - Additional voices * Kung Fu Magoo - Gor-Illiana * Loonatics Unleashed - Zadavia * Los Lunnis - Lupita (English dub) * Maya & Miguel - Maya Santos, Tito Chavez * Me, Eloise - Margarita, Bruce, Bobby, Emmy, Tutor Candidate #1, Betty * Mirmo! - Bike * ¡Mucha Lucha! - The Flea, Pulgita, The Headmistress, Ricochet's Mom * My Gym Partner's A Monkey - Additional Voices * My Life as a Teenage Robot - Ms. Nora Wakeman * Pepper Ann - Constance Goldman * Pet Alien - Gabby, Tommy's Mom, Melba * Phineas and Ferb - Additional Voices * Pig Goat Banana Cricket - Goat * Poochini's Yard - Additional voices * Planet Sheen - Princess OomLout * Random! Cartoons - Yumi, Octopus, Nurse Duckett, Bee * Santo Bugito - Mother Bug, Rose * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome - TBA * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders - Crystal, Amber * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico - Charlene, Museum Guide, Old Woman #1 * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright - Barb Damon * Spirited Away - Additional voices (English dub) * Stanley - Ms. Diaz * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron - Ann Gora * The Emperor's New School - Coach Sweetie; Yzma * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim's Mom * The Happy Elf - Curtis, Cassie, Gurt, Little Girl * The Legend of Calamity Jane - Zita * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Ophelia Ramírez, Barbara Lee * The Looney Tunes Show - Svetlana ("Fish and Visitors") * The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai - Tiga (Ep. "The Cloud People") * The New Woody Woodpecker Show - Teany * The Plucky Duck Show - Sweetie Pie * The Replacements - Amanda McMurphy, Jacobo * The Secret Saturdays - Dr. Pachacutes, Arab Reporter * The Tick - Blitzen ("Tock vs Europe") * The Wild Thornberrys - Additional voices * Tiny Toon Adventures - Sweetie Pie * T.U.F.F. Puppy - The Queen * Valkyria Chronicles - Additional voices (as Candy Milo) * W.I.T.C.H. - Irma Lair, Anna Lair, Trill, Principal Knickerbocker * What A Cartoon Show - Cow and Chicken's Mom, Mary Antelope, Effie Gorilla, Jill Gorilla, Timmy, Teacher, Female Eskimo, Stewardess, Poopsie * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? - Additional voices Live action * Days of Our Lives - Janey Richards * Perfect Strangers - Gina Morelli * Reaching for the Stars - Herself * Gimme a Break! - Leslie * Bad Medicine - Maria Morales * Knots Landing - Nurse * Almost an Angel - Bank Teller * Doogie Howser, MD - Doctor * I Don't Buy Kisses Anymore - Mother in Store * Night Court - Woman * Empty Nest - Mrs. Ortiz * At Home with the Webbers - 2nd Woman on Street * Ripper Man - Francie * City Guys - Rude Customer * Wilfred - Secretary Theater * Twelfth Night - Maria * Life's Too Short - One-Woman Show * Hip is a Relative Term - One-Woman Show * Dreamgirls - Ensemble Soloist * To Sir, With Love - Baby * Funny Business - Ensemble * Just for Laughs Festival - Stand Up Comedienne * The Addams Family - Grandmama Addams Category:Voice actors